Disadvantages of Sleep
by Young Scientist
Summary: "Sleep can either help you live, or can kill you." John is curious of Sherlock's sleeping routine. What will happen if he had secrets about it that he doesn't want John to know? - Bear with my writing, I'm kind of new at this. Criticisms will be gladly accepted.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is like a short preview of a story that I'll co-write, but it's not a fanfic. Not sure if it's for Halloween though. **BBC's Sherlock is not mine.**

"Sherlock, you don't sleep that much," John said in a concerned tone, typing softly on his often-tampered laptop. "Does it affect you in any way?"

No reply. He either ignored John's question, or he did not want him to know. In fact, it does affect him. But not in a physical way...in an emotional way.

"No, it doesn't," he replied sternly. "Why do you even ask? That's an unusual question." He walks toward the sofa and lies down, silently thinking. John was probably wondering what is in his introverted mind.

"Nothing, it's just...curiosity," John replied. He continues typing, god knows what. "So you _never_ feel like sleeping? It can kill you, you know," he stated. He stopped typing and gazed at Sherlock, a bit interested and preoccupied about his flatmate. "It can really kill you..."

Sherlock sighed in disagreement, and stared back at John in annoyance. "I sleep, but not always. It's a waste of time," he continued, "Besides, I'd rather just lie down and do nothing."

"Oh." A disappointed voice came from John. Sherlock stood up and walked to the kitchen idly.

"Sherlock, are you alright? You've been a bit down and sort of sick for the past few days," John stopped typing and inquired, following him into the kitchen. "John, I'm fine," Sherlock insisted. He checked if he has a fever. He was medically fine. "Oh, you're fine. Hmm. Okay, I'll lay off." John said and walked back to his chair and continued typing.

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed in the flat.

"Sherlock? What happened?" John yelled in surprise. He hurriedly stood up and hurries to the kitchen, and reacted in surprise as he saw Sherlock sprawled on the floor, with a grieving emotion present on his face. His eyes were closed tightly.

"Sherlock!" He exclaimed. He tried to carry Sherlock to his room, and he put him in bed. He checked his temperature again. Mild fever seemed to be the case. _I hope it isn't too serious._

A/N: Sorry if it sucked a bit, I'm a new writer...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The first chapter was not good, I admit, I'll try to make it more interesting. Sorry. The characters might be a bit OOC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sherlock's Point of View<strong>

I heard strange voices. Pretty strange, like the voices were...foreign. I was awake, and my eyes are tightly closed. I listened closely to the voices, trying not to show them that I'm awake.

"We got a new one, how cool." A voice murmured from the darkness.

"Shh, he might wake up. It's rude to wake up guests." Another voice, which is more feminine, hissed softly.

"Can I see him?" A young, childish voice exclaimed in excitement. Ugh, children.

"If you get tall enough," The first voice whispered and sniggered. Cocky.

I opened my eyes, and observed my surroundings. I was in a room, which looked like a luxurious room. The room looked like it was in a public place, like a hotel. Then the voices...they were weird creatures. A blonde-haired angelic being, a tattoo-ridden elf, and the only regular creature – a young girl. They were staring at me like I was destined to be here. Hmph. What a waste of time. I need to go.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, you're Sherlock Holmes," The elf said, grinning presumptuously at me. "Why not deduct the place, punk." The angelic being slapped the arrogant elf's hand. "That's way too rude, y'know. But go ahead, deduct away."

"Is this some sort of a realm void with a hotel in it where people who over-fatigue goes to or is this a very elaborate practical joke? Molly? Are you in on this?" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Excellent. The first one was correct, Mr. Holmes." The angel-like woman said. "I'm – ow – er, we're here to lecture you on using your life properly."

Seriously?

"I don't need this," I insisted. "Where is the exit, I'm wasting time."

The elf started laughing eerily, then the little girl followed. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with creepy laughs.

"Mr. Holmes, tell me what you remember," The angel smiled mysteriously at me. "You do know that I'm not scared of any of you," I smirked.

"Tell me!" The angelic aura on the woman has changed as she shrieked. "Why do you ask? It's none of your petty heaven business." I replied. "Oh, sorry...I was a bit rude," she apologised. I never knew angelic beings were bipolar. How inappropriate.

I tried to stand up and run, but it was no use. I was paralysed, even though I was not afraid. Am I in sleep paralysis? I probably am. I need to shatter the dream in a different way...If I was dreaming.

"I was answering John's question..." I started, "..and then I went in the kitchen..."

_I walked towards my room, not minding the usually inquisitive John. "Sherlock?" He inquired, again. I felt a bit tired. Then suddenly, a headache which was terribly painful tore through my head. I groaned, losing my vision slowly per second. Suddenly, the world was pitch black. I heard a thump. It was me – I hit the ground. Painfully. Then I drifted onto unconsciousness. _

"And then I woke up here with you creepy people. Now let me go, I think I hear a client."

The angelic lady grabbed me by the collar. "No, we have you in custody," she said through gritted teeth, "We can do what we want with you, it is under dimensional rule." I tried to look around, then I suddenly realised that the room was...John's room?

"John? Where is he?" I questioned. He's most likely the only key out of this lucid realm dream.

"Him...I am not supposed to tell you that."

"Why not, isn't this MY dream, not yours?" I cocked an eyebrow. Then suddenly a faint groan came from behind the elf. The groan belonged to...

"It seems like you figured out where he is...hehehe," The little girl smirked.

"What have you done to him?!"


End file.
